Hiromu Sakurada
|name = |kname = 桜田 ヒロム |rname = Sakurada Hiromu |sex = Male |age = 20 |birth = November 29th, 1992 |bloodtype = AB |id = 555 - 913 - 315 |firstappearance = Speacial Mission Task Force, Assemble! |lastappearance = TBA |actor = Katsuhiro Suzuki Ryu Hashizume (Child) |image = Hiromu_Sakurada.png }} (桜田 ヒロム, Sakurada Hiromu) is a main protagonist of the seires, Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster. 20-years old agent of the Energy Management Center. He is a younger brother of Rika Sakurada, a older sister always cares for him and son of Yousuke Sakurada and Michiko Sakurada. 13 years ago, Hiromu along with Ryuji and Yoko was chosen to be the Go-Buster. Being a Go-Buster, he has a ablilty of super speed is strong enough of the light speed making him like teleporting. Cheeda Nick is his BuddyRoid partner. Portrayed by Katsuhiro Suzuki and by Ryu Hashizume as a child. History Childhood Thirteen years ago, Hiromu's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in a subspace to contain the virus "Messiah". Hiromu had escaped with two other children. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Rika refuses to have him join the Go-Busters training program, facilitated by the Energy Management Center. However, Hiromu had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Hiromu undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. (Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!) Character Outline Hiromu wearing a red EMC uniform costume. 20 years old and is the best warrior on the team despite joining the team the latest. He fights as Red Buster (レッドバスター, Reddo Basutā). Thirteen years ago, his father was in charge of the Transport Research Center and his mother was a researcher. Both sacrificed themselves to trap Messiah in subspace with Hiromu entrusted to the care of his sister Rika, who refused to allow her only family to be taken from her by the Energy Management Center. However, with his Buddy Roid Cheeda Nick training him, Hiromu resolved to become a Go-Buster to ensure no one would lose loved ones to the Vaglass like him and his sister. Super Power His Super Power manifests in his legs, making him able to run so fast it appears as if he is teleporting. Weakpoint His Weakpoint is that whenever he sees a chicken, he will be frozen in place for several minutes, be it a living one or just an illustration of one. He later gets tolerant enough to be able to move around again when the said chicken is moved out of sight. Hearing the word "chicken" will also affect him, though not frozen up all the way, but his movements will become stiff and robotic. While his Super Power serves him well, his Weakpoint also happens much more commonly than one would expect, often happening in crucial moments. Personality Hiromu is the hot-blooded young leader of the Go-Busters. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give a person something "straight", like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a BuddyRoid. He is a serious, dedicated and level-headed warrior that rarely smiles, as well as being very blunt with words, a fact that irks Yoko to no end. Relationship Rika Sakurada He love his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Go-Buster because she care for him and don't want to lose him like lose her father. Ryuji Iwasaki The two seen don't care about each other much but actually Hiromu seen Ryuji as his older brother, and Ryuji also seen Hiromu and Yoko as his younger brother and sister. Yoko Usami Yoko has a strong dislike on Hiromu because he always irks her, but Hiromu seen her as his younger sister and wants to be friend with her. Abilities and Powers Background Information *His birthday, blood type, ID number and age can by seen in the opening. *He can ride a motorbike as he can ride Cheeda Nick in the motorbike form. *In the opening, his name has mistaken to "Hiromu Sakuaada" and not "Sakurada Hiromu" in the Japanese way. External Links * TV-Asahi page for Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster Navigation Category:Characters